Phasmophobia
by Chessrook44
Summary: What happens when Sakura starts to see her greatest fear? One-shot.


Phasmophobia By Chessrook44  
  
"Well, Mark, it's time to go. My next appointment is going to be here in a few minutes."  
"OK, Doctor. It was nice to meet you again!"  
I watched as mark walked out of the room and closed the door. I sighed and stretched my arms. Unconsciously, my eyes slid towards my diploma on the wall.  
  
Dr. Douglas Kelban PHD in Psychology  
  
I sighed again, wondering why I chose this job. I remember it was because I always had a knack for helping people with their problems, but I didn't expect the kinds of people I'd meet in this profession. I sat for the next few minutes, wondering who my new patient would be. All I had was a name...  
"Dr. Kelban, Sakura Kinomoto, your 3:00 is here to see you," came my secretary's voice over the speaker. "Very well," I said. "Send her in." I sat back and a few seconds later, a girl walked in. She looked about 17 and had short brown hair. But the thing that caught me was her eyes. They used to be green, I could tell, but now they were reddened slightly, bags hanging underneath. 'Oh, great,' I thought. 'Another pour soul wanting dream analysis I bet.'  
"Miss Kinomoto, I presume?" I asked the girl. She stood in the doorway and nodded slowly. "Very well then. Step in and close the door behind you and we can begin." Miss Kinomoto looked frightened for a moment, but then slowly stepped in, closing the door. She then lay on the couch I had and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now then," I said, taking out my notepad and pencil. "What seems to be the trouble?"  
"Doctor, I think I'm going crazy!" Miss Kinomoto said. I had to resist the urge to chuckle. Half of my patients had greeted me with those words. "And why do you think this, Miss Kinomoto?"  
"I. I'm seeing. seeing."  
"Seeing what? Strange colors? Possible murderers? Ghosts?"  
She let out a moan and covered her ears and closed her eyes. "Ah! Yes! Yes! That's it! Gh. gh. GHOSTS! I'm seeing GHOSTS!!"  
My head lifted. "My, what a reaction. I take it you don't like ghosts?"  
"I HATE them! I'm TERRIFIED of them! I don't WANT to see them!"  
"Ah, yes," I said calmly. "Phasmophobia, it seems."  
"Phas-who-what?"  
"Phasmophobia. An uncontrollable fear of ghosts. It seems that you have a severe case of it."  
"But Dr. Kelban, why am I seeing. them?"  
"Quite simple, really. You are so terrified of them that you believe very greatly that they exist and think that you see them. In short, it's all in your head."  
Miss Kinomoto sat up. "No!" she said loudly. "No! I DO see them! There's one in this room right now!"  
My head perked up again. "Oh, really? Then tell me, what does he look like?"  
She seemed to be concentrating for a moment. "He. it's a man. he has a beard."  
"I see. And what is he doing?"  
"He is standing right there," Miss Kinomoto said, pointing at a corner of the room where my bookcase was located. There was nothing there. "Wait he's moving and. and. an. ah." she froze for a moment, her face frozen in terror. 2 seconds later, she screamed, jumped up from the couch, and ran out the door. I swear, I would have thought the Hounds of Hades were on her tail, had I not heard her. Glancing out the window, I saw her run into her car and drive off, her tires screeching the pavement. 'Yes,' I thought. 'A VERY severe case of phasmophobia.'  
  
It was a week later. Miss Kinomoto came into my office again, however she did it reluctantly. This time, she stood as far away from the couch as possible. "Miss Kinomoto, you're welcome to sit down," I said, gesturing at the couch. "N-n-no, thank you." she stuttered. "H-he is there." I assumed she meant the ghost in my office.  
"Very well, then," I said, sighing. "I figured that since we found out what the problem was last meeting, I figured this time we could discuss how you developed your phasmophobia. Tell me, did you find them scary when you saw a movie or a picture?"  
"No, Dr. Kelban. It was my brother."  
"Your brother? What did he do?"  
"He was the one who told me about g-ghosts. He said he could see them. He would tell me about the ones he saw when I was very young. I think he enjoyed it. But he made me terrified of ghosts. Whenever someone said the word, I would moan or scream."  
"And when did you start seeing these ghosts?"  
"It started 3 months ago. Back then, all I saw were slight disturbances in the air, like heat shimmering over hot pavement. But eventually the pictures got clearer. Now I can see them perfectly! Kyle is almost as solid as you or me, but I can see through him!"  
My head perked up. "Kyle?"  
"Th-that's what the g-ghost said his name was. Kyle Lorandi."  
I swear, my heart stopped. It was probably 30 seconds before my heart started again. "Dr. Kelban?" Miss Kinomoto asked, apparently concerned.  
"Kyle Lorandi," I said, half in a daze, "is dead. He died of a heart attack in this very room 4 years ago. There was no way you could have known that!" I looked up, and it was only then that I noticed that Miss Kinomoto was standing with her face again frozen in terror. Two seconds later, she again screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
The next few weeks went similarly. Miss Kinomoto came in and went to some part of the room, I'd take notes on her stories, she'd tell me something about the ghost in my room, and then she'd run screaming from the room. However, on the 7th week, she didn't run. She simply sat where she was, moaning loudly, but not moving an inch. A few seconds later, she jumped up, her arm across her bosom, and waved her hand through the air as if she was trying to slap someone. "How dare you!" she shouted. "How DARE you! You may be a g-ghost, but that doesn't mean you can touch me!"  
I stood up. "Now see here!" I said. "What do you mean, 'he touched you'?"  
"You saw it!" she said loudly. "He tried to touch me! You saw it!"  
"No, Miss Kinomoto, I didn't see it. All I saw was you jump up and slap air."  
She turned facing the area she had slapped, terror written on her face. A moment later, she screamed and ran. I sat down. "Kyle," I said, not knowing why. "You may be dead, but that doesn't mean you can harass my patients!"  
  
The weeks again passed. Miss Kinomoto still claimed that she could see ghosts, but she slowly got calmer about it. Eventually we managed to get through a meeting without her screaming and running away. It was only 2 weeks after that that I heard about the accident.  
Two cars had collided on the road. One of them was an innocent woman, about 17 years old. The other was apparently drunk. The fender of the woman's car had flown off in the crash and hit someone in a nearby crowd, killing the person instantly. That person was Sakura Kinomoto. The next day, something strange happened.  
I was sitting in my office. It was late and I was alone.  
"Dr. Kelban."  
My head whipped up at the voice. "Who's there?" I cried, slightly frightened. Without warning, a girl appeared in front of me. No, maybe appeared isn't right. Materialized, maybe?  
"Dr. Kelban." the girl said. "It is I, Sakura Kinomoto."  
My eyes widened. "Miss Kinomoto?!" I said in surprise, amazement, and fright.  
"Please, call me Sakura."  
"B-but. you're dead!"  
"I am. But I simply came to thank you for curing me."  
"What do you mean?  
  
"I'm not afraid of ghosts anymore. And it's all thanks to you."  
"That's it? You came all this way to. well, your welcome."  
"I also came to give you something."  
I looked at her curiously. "Give me something? What could you give me?"  
"My gift," she said, smiling.  
"Your what?" I asked. But she didn't answer. She simply laid her hand over my eyes. I realized that I could see through it. As her hand lay there, I felt. strange. I can't describe it. But a moment later she took her hand away. And with one last smile, she disappeared. I shrugged it off and turned back to my work. However, a moment later, I was distracted by a cough. I looked up to find a man standing by the bookshelf. He walked up to me and stuck up one finger. He held it p and moved it around in front of my face. Seemingly satisfied, he smiled and stood up straight. I noticed that he seemed transparent.  
"Greetings, Doug," he said. "My name is Kyle Lorandi." 


End file.
